thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighter
100,000 |Length = |Width = |Height/depth = |Maximum acceleration = |Engine unit(s) = |Hyperdrive System = |Hyperdrive rating = |Hyperdrive Range = |Power Output = |Power Plant = |Navigation system = |Shielding = |Armament =*Ion cannons (2) *Chin Laser cannons (2) *Wing Laser Cannons (4) *Proton torpedo launcher **Standard load: 12 torpedoes in total |Complement =Reloadable torpedoes |Crew =Pilot (1) |Passengers = |Cargo capacity = |Cargo Handling Systems = |Consumables = |Other Systems =Ejector Seat |Year Introduced =19 BBY |Availability = |Hangars = |Role =*Fighter *Hunter *Interceptor *Patrol *Escort |aff =Galactic Empire }} The TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighter or commonly known as the TIE Hunter is a starfighter from the TIE series used during the The Last of the Droids by the Galactic Empire. Developed by the Empire as a means of countering the New Confederacy's ''Vulture-''class fighter, the TIE Hunter is used exclusively by TIE Pilots. Characteristics The Twin Ion Engine Hunter is an Imperial starfighter which had a wing configuration was roughly the reverse of the future TIE/IN interceptor. The TIE Hunter possessed S-foils, which means that they can open in attack mode and close in normal flight. This is largely because the TIE Hunters are created by the Galactic Empire specifically as a means to counter the Vulture Droid. Unlike most other contemporary TIEs of the time, TIE Hunters are equipped with a hyperdrive and shields, making them more valuable than most starfighters the Empire utilized. Because of these characteristics, it is also considered to be the fastest TIE variant among the Imperial fleet. When the S-foils were closed, the craft can not fire its weapons. TIE Hunters are piloted by one individual. They are equipped with a weapon load-out identical to that of the old BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter; two laser cannons, two ion cannons, and a proton torpedo launcher with twelve proton torpedoes. History Engaging Grievous at Vassek TIE Hunters are fist seen during the battle at Vassek where they're launched from the hangar of Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's ''Imperial-I'' class Star Destroyer Executrix and engaged General Grievous's heroic Grievous Legion in Starfighter Combat. Protecting Coruscant Various TIE Hunters are seen on patrol at Coruscant protecting the Senate Building. 16 TIE Hunters launched from the ''Victory'' Star Destroyer Leader under the command of an Imperial Officer. Palpatine and Darth Vader also talked about TIE Hunters. Trench gave the diagram to scan the TIE Hunter and the Victory to his T-series tactical droid. TK-33 also looked at the entire TIE series during Infiltrating Coruscant. ''Starblazer'' When Starblazer and its fleet arrived out of hyperspace at Ringo Vinda, Curtis launched 70 TIE Hunters to combat the heroic Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters. However the TIEs failed. Lothal After the Imperial Occupation of Lothal, the New Separatists had to free it. Palpatine sent Lord Vader to lead several TIE Hunters of Black Squadron to engage the heroes. TIE Pilots Mauler, Backstabber, and DS-88 flew TIE Hunters during the battle. Ringo Vinda When evil Palpatine launched a full scale assault on Ringo Vinda, TIE Hunters launched and helped the evil but however the good still won. Muunilinst During the 2nd Battle of Muunilinst, General Veers used TIE Hunters to engage the heroic Vulture Droids. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Category:TIE Classes Category:Imperial Starfighters